


Elegy of Narcissa Malfoy

by SalemDae_45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sitting in a crowded room, Narcissa thinks about her son and the War that broke them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy of Narcissa Malfoy

_She will not come out for a very long time._  
She is gazing at portraits of her son  
hung on the walls of her mind.  
\--Shelly Wagner, “Rusty” 

Narcissa held her son’s hand as they walked along the sandy shore. She smiled lovingly at her only child whose bright blonde hair and light grey eyes shine under the sunlight.

It was a rare occasion for her to bring Draco to the muggle part of town. Her husband, or rather her sister, would scorn her for taking him to a muggle’s beach. But, being behind the cold walls of the Malfoy Manor bored her. She wanted a bit of fresh air, variety in her life. 

She also wanted her son to know more about _their_ world than just reading books about them.

Narcissa released her son’s hand and watched him pick up a small seashell. She smiled, seeing his little fingers feel the rough exterior before placing it to his ear.

_Place it to your ear and you can hear the ocean, Draco_. She remembered telling him on the Floo route to the beach. He was growing up so fast.

“Mommy, can I have it?” his high pitched voice echoed through her ears.

She frowned. Some pleasures of the muggle world they cannot have in the Malfoy Manor.

“No, Darling, your father will not allow it.” She tried to keep her voice pleasant and calm, but failed when she saw the frown on her baby’s face.

“Why?” Draco asked, a boy of eleven. His eyes are darker, colder, much like his father. He grew up so nicely. 

“We are pureblood wizards, Draco. We do _not_ associate with Mudbloods.” 

“But she is pret—”

“But she is beneath you, Darling. You are a Malfoy, not one of those red haired weasels who fancy them too much.” Narcissa had seen that girl her son fancies. She was pretty for a Mudblood. If she was just a pureblood, than she wouldn’t have a problem. 

As long as the world worked in its current system, Draco cannot have what he wanted.

“Ignore her, Darling.” Narcissa advised. She kept her eyes on the old portrait of Draco as a child, when he didn’t know anything about the world they lived in.

“But why?” Draco’s voice is full of maturity despite being a child of seventeen. He was beginning to look more like her and less like his father. Narcissa should be counting her blessings that he turned out nicely.

“To save our family, Draco, you are our only hope to win favor from yo—our Lord.”

“You don’t believe in the Dark Lord, Mother! You think he’s a mon—”

“—but he is dangerous,” Narcissa interrupted. Her voice stern, eyes hardened from years of obedience and loyalties to the Malfoy’s family. She’s beginning to become more like her older sister, but less insane. “He will destroy our family with a snap of his finger,” Then she hugged him desperately, not wanting to let him go.

She can feel the world crashing down on them, especially on her. This was her only child. She didn’t want to say goodbye to him. Not now or ever.

“I don’t want to do it, Mom,” his voice cracked as he cried on her shoulder. Narcissa held him, rubbing his back in circles, trying to make the pain away. How she wished it was her who would kill Dumbledore, not her son.

“I know, Darling, I know, but this is the only way.”

“Then I rather die!” he shouted, pushing Narcissa away. 

No longer in the safe walls of Malfoy Manor, they stood in the woods. The world was going to hell and there was no escape. 

Narcissa tried to hide Draco, once, but the Dark Lord found them. She tried to protect her family. But no one was safe, not even the purebloods and their old way of thinking.

“Draco, calm down! I can find another place for you to hide, even if you have to live among _them_ for a brief period of time,” She panicked, holding unto his arm.

“Aunt Bellatrix won’t allow it! She wants for Vol—”

“She has no choice if she loved you.” 

“If you _love me_ ,” Draco hissed.

Narcissa froze. _They_ were coming.

“I do love you, Draco. Why do you think I’m trying to hide you from the Death Eaters? Just listen to me—”

“Why, Mother?” Draco was no longer the young adult full of rage, but a little boy pouting, saddened by his mother response. 

Narcissa stood, barefooted, on the sandy shore, watching her son holding the seashell. There were no dark woods or cold walls but only the beach and muggles surrounding them. 

Narcissa kneeled to her son’s eye level. She pushed some of Draco’s hair behind his ear before caressing his cheek. She smiled.

“Because, Darling, I’m your mother. I know what’s best for you.”

Draco giggled before wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. Narcissa held him close, refusing to let him go. 

"I love you, Mommy."

Narcissa kissed his forehead, feeling the world crumbling around her.

"I love you, too, Draco."

Narcissa stared at the clear blue sky before it faded into dull, white walls. A tear came down her face as she sat in the metal chair surrounded by others who never knew her true self. 

She caressed the old picture of her son, remembering him as her little boy with hopes and dreams. Not the man who became broken when the War torn them apart forever.

“Ms. Rosenburg, are you alright? It’s time for dinner,” asked the nurse.

Sarah Rosenburg didn’t utter a word. At times, she didn’t know which world she resided: the world where her wizard son died for failing with the Dark Lord’s task, or the world where her soldier son died in World War III. But, in the subconscious of her mind, her son will remain forever young.

The nurse rubbed on her back.

“I will check on you later,” She said, leaving the patient to her own insanity.


End file.
